


dont gotta think about nothing

by void_fish



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Impact Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/pseuds/void_fish
Summary: Zach’s dozing when he hears it the first time.





	dont gotta think about nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Kinktober!!! Today's chosen prompt was 'Voyeurism'
> 
> Potential consent issue here is Josh having no idea that he's being overheard. 
> 
> Also FWIW, this takes place in sub dubi verse, but does not include Dubi, hence the non-inclusion in that series. TL;DR, players are doms or subs, there's a team mandate in place about how subs are supposed to present themselves/make themselves available for the team whenever etc etc. ENJOY etc.

Zach’s dozing when he hears it the first time. It startles him awake, and he thinks at first that Josh has dropped his phone after falling asleep again, like he does every night.

And then he hears it again, and he can’t understand how he didn’t get it the first time. It’s not the dull thud of something hitting carpet. It’s a sharp, whipcrack sound of a bare hand hitting skin. This one gets followed by a barely there whimper, muffled, like someone has their face buried in sheets.

Zach isn’t supposed to be home, is the thing. He had plans with Seth, but Seth has this new girlfriend, and so plans end up falling through, and Zach could have hit up someone else, but honestly, he kind of looked forward to just lounging around in his room all evening, so. He heard Josh go out, assumed that he wouldn’t be back for hours. He has no idea when he came back, but apparently he didn’t come back alone.

‘I thought you said your roommate was out,’ he hears an unfamiliar voice say. ‘You don’t have to be quiet on my account.’

‘You gotta hit me harder than that to get me to react,’ Josh says, and Zach automatically grins, because that’s Josh all over.

‘Oh, baby,’ the voice says. ‘This is just a warm-up.’

It goes quiet for a minute after that, and Zach finds himself straining to listen. He knows he shouldn’t, that he should make a silent grab for his headphones, and he’s almost convinced himself to do so until Josh makes another sound, bitten off, and the voice laughs. 

‘There you go,’ he says. ‘Better.’

‘Are you going to fuck me or what?’ Josh asks, breathy, rough, and yelps when there’s another crack, louder than the first two.

‘Nah,’ the voice says. ‘Not yet.’

‘Wait,’ Josh says, a note of panic entering his voice. Zach tenses. ‘Where are you going?’

‘Only to my bag,’ the voice says. ‘I brought some of the things I know you like.’

Zach can feel his heart racing. He knew Josh did this; brought guys home, but he didn’t know anyone who wasn’t team was allowed to touch Josh like-- like this.

There’s a creak, and Josh grunts, like he’s pulling. Zach has an image of his wrists bound together, fastened to the headboard. Zach knows from experience that the headboard isn’t going anywhere. He knows exactly how hard Josh can fight against the team issued restraints when he wants to.

‘Come on, baby,’ the voice says. ‘You can behave better than that, can’t you?’

Josh is silent. Zach can feel his pulse in his throat. His dick is hard all by itself, but Zach doesn’t touch it. Not yet.

The next sound echoes, and Josh hasn’t even finished shouting before the next hit lands, and the next. They overlap the pained sounds he makes beautifully, and when they die down, the next sound Zach hears is a half-sob.

‘There we go,’ the voice says. ‘That’s more like it.’

Josh takes a shuddering breath. Zach feels like he hasn’t taken a breath in hours. His hand twitches where it’s resting on his belly, inches away from the waistband of his underwear.

‘Now we can get started,’ the voice says, and Zach swallows hard, because-- that wasn’t it? There’s _more_?

‘Please,’ Josh says, hoarse, and then stops.

‘How many times have I hit you so far?’ the voice asks.

Silence.

‘Come on,’ he wheedles. ‘Take a guess. I’ll even be nice and tell you it’s more than ten.’

_Seventeen,_ Zach thinks, icy clear. His hands are balled into fists, but one is still drifting towards his dick. He unclenches it, rubs the heel of his palm over the bulge to try and take the edge off, but it doesn’t help.

‘Twelve?’ Josh asks, eventually, tentative.

‘Close,’ the voice says. ‘But no. You were five off, so I’m gonna go ahead and add the five you forgot about to the next wave, okay?’

Josh whimpers again.

‘Maybe you should count this time,’ the voice says. ‘If you keep count, maybe I’ll even fuck you this time.’

‘Please,’ Josh says again, and then there’s another crack. ‘One,’ he says.

Zach can’t take it. His hand slides lower, into his underwear. He just means to thumb at the head a little, but before he knows it, his hand is wrapped around the shaft and he’s giving it a slow, firm stroke.

Josh makes it to eleven before his voice cracks and he starts sobbing for real. Zach wishes that didn’t turn him on even more. His strokes have sped up, and he’s trying to keep his breathing slow and quiet, trying to stop his hips moving too much as he jerks himself off.

At fifteen, Josh is basically impossible to understand, and the hits stop.

‘I knew you could be good,’ the voice says. ‘You still want me to fuck you?’

‘_Yes_,’ Josh bursts. ‘Please, I can’t, I need-- please, sir.’

It’s the sir that does it. Zach closes his eyes, thinks about Josh, purple and red bruising all over his ass and thighs, knees spread as far apart as he can get them, looking over his shoulder, teary and messy and so hard he can’t form sentences, and he’s coming into his fist, gritting his teeth to keep quiet.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t,’ the voice says. ‘Maybe I should keep you here like this all night. I could jerk off on you--’

‘No, please,’ Josh says. ‘Zach-- home soon, he can’t-- don’t want him to find me.’

‘Don’t you?’ the voice asks. ‘You’re telling me you’re not getting off on imagining him coming home right now? Isn’t that why you left the bedroom door wide open? As soon as he opens the front door, he’d see you like this, helpless and needy.’

Zach can hear the bedsprings shifting as Josh moves around, and there’s another, quieter smack, and then perfect silence broken only by Josh trying to catch his breath.

‘Maybe next time,’ the voice muses. ‘You got me all worked up today, but maybe next time I’ll leave your roommate a present. You’d look so beautiful hog-tied on that ridiculous glass coffee table in the lounge for him. He’d fuckin’ send me flowers if I did that.’

‘_Please_,’ Josh sobs, and then makes a sudden muffled sound. The bedsprings start moving, and Zach, still half-hard but softening, doesn’t have to think too hard to imagine the stranger burying himself in Josh’s ass, already stretched open from the plug he wears when he’s not on the ice or at the gym, like the rest of the subs on the team.

The stranger is quiet, Zach can barely hear him over the mattress creaks and Josh’s muffled moans and cries. Josh’s bedroom door is _wide open_. Zach could sneak to his own door, just peek out a little. They wouldn’t know. He could be silent, he knows he could. He’s still stroking himself, can feel himself getting hard again, and he’s just getting back into a rhythm when Josh explodes into the loudest moan yet.

Zach would be lying if he didn’t know exactly what Josh sounds like when he comes, but it still sends a shiver through him anyway.

It goes quiet not longer after that. He hears murmuring, hears Josh making faint sounds, hears the shower turning on. He strokes himself idly for a while longer before another, intense orgasm, and by the time he’s got feeling back in his legs, he hears the front door close quietly, hears Josh pad softly through the apartment and climb back into bed, making pained sounds as he settles.

Zach exhales through his nose, grabs a tissue to wipe himself off, and waits until he hears gentle snoring before he even dares to roll over properly.


End file.
